1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a flush valve for water closets and other plumbing equipment and, more particularly, to a flush actuator assembly utilized on a flush valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Flush valves in water closets and other plumbing devices which utilize a flexible diaphragm to establish and to seal off the connection between the inlet and outlet are well known in the art. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art flush valve 5. The flush valve 5 has a valve body 10, generally made of brass, which includes an inlet 12 and outlet 14 and an actuator connection 16. A barrel section 18 is positioned within the flush valve 5 such that the connection between the inlet 12 and the outlet 14 is through the barrel section 18. A valve seat 20 is formed on a top or sealing end 21 of the barrel section 18. The valve seat 20 is normally closed by a diaphragm 22 extending across the valve body 10 and defining an upper chamber 24. The diaphragm 22 has a by-pass 26 which provides fluid communication between the inlet 12 of the flush valve 5 and the upper chamber 24. The diaphragm 22 is attached at its outer edge to the valve body 10 and is clamped in place by an annular clamping rim 27 on an upper cover 11 of the valve body 10. The diaphragm 22 has a central opening 23 which allows for fluid communication between the upper chamber 24 and the outlet 14. A relief valve 28 normally closes the central opening 23 of the diaphragm 22.
The operation of the flush valve 5 is generally as follows. In the normally closed position shown in FIG. 1, water pressure in the valve inlet 12 is communicated to the upper chamber 24 through the by-pass 26 defined in the diaphragm 22. Because the surface area which is subjected to water pressure is greater on the upper side of the diaphragm 22, the water pressure forces the diaphragm down onto the sealing end 21 of the barrel section 18 (i.e., valve seat 20), thus preventing water from flowing to the outlet 14. A flush actuator assembly 30 is attached to the valve body through the actuator connection 16 and moves a plunger rod 32 inwardly which contacts and displaces a relief valve post 40 of the relief valve 28 which then displaces from the valve seat 20 a valve seat seal 42 connected to the relief valve post 40.
This releases the pressure in the upper chamber 24 by allowing water to flow through the central opening 23 of the diaphragm 22 to the outlet 14. After the diaphragm 22 and the relief valve 28 move upwardly, the relief valve 28 resets itself thereby causing the valve seat seal 42 to cover the valve seat 20, thereby closing off the upper chamber 24 except for the passageway provided by the by-pass 26. Water then flows through the by-pass 26 into the upper chamber 24 until the diaphragm 22 is again forced against the valve seat 20, thereby closing the valve. The flush actuator assembly 30 includes a drive mechanism such as a handle 44 or another device capable of displacing the plunger rod 32 against the relief valve post 40, including a motor or solenoid well known to those skilled in the art of flush valve designs.
With a focus on water conservation, valve designers are now exploring modifications to flush valves to more closely adjust and control the quantity of water passing through the flush valve for each flush. Accordingly, an object of the subject invention is to provide a mechanism capable of adjusting and controlling the quantity of water through a flush valve for each individual flush.